


A Resolution

by tashalou94



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, Home, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Memories, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, and Jason reflects on the difference between celebrating the New Year in London to Atlantis. Pythagoras notices Jason and questions him about it. One thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I like to use my bonkers imagination to come up with stuff.

Jason stood on the balcony and looked out across the city. Most of the citizens had locked up their doors for the night, the odd few drunk men being led down the streets by others. There was a chill in the air, but the chill was nothing compared to the weather Jason once experienced back in Britain. Leaning on the wooden post for support, Jason closed his eyes, fond memories emerging.

Memories of partying on the night with his friends, the alcohol being distributed as the music was turned up, well, up until the final few minutes of the night, when everyone would gather in front of the TV and watch the fireworks being let off in Central London. Jason would have gone to watch the display if only it wasn’t that bloody expensive to travel. Memorising all of those things, and realising that the people of Atlantis don’t participate in these type of celebrations, it was almost as if he was missing something. Hercules had not long come back from the tavern, completely drunk. Well, at least one thing still seemed right. But then there was the midnight kiss, the tradition to kiss someone when the clock struck 12. He’d never had the chance to do it before; the last person he dated lived a good hour away and was celebrating with family. Stuck in Atlantis, would he ever get the chance to do that?

Pythagoras would change that. Dragging a drunk Hercules to his room, Pythagoras turned and noticed Jason outside, staring at the sky. Something didn’t seem right, and so, he left the older man, who was confined to his bed and crossed the distance to address his friend. Placing a hand on his shoulder to acknowledge his presence, Jason didn’t bother turning to meet the blond as he muttered “Guess Hercules is back from the pub then?”

Pythagoras seemed confused as he leant against the wooden balcony. “Pub? What’s a pub?”

Only then did Jason realise that he was using contemporary English and that Pythagoras wouldn’t be familiar with the terms. His bashfulness caused him to blush, grinning from his mistake. “Sorry, it’s another word for tavern. We used to call it a pub where I came from. Pub stood for Public House. We had loads around and they often packed.”

“Did people get as drunk as they do here? Some people are rather wild here.”

Jason grinned as he recalled the old pub he used to go to with some old friends on the odd occasion to watch a football match. If only he could explain the game of football to Pythagoras. Would he be interested in it? “Worse. The wine here is diluted.”

Pythagoras turned to face Jason, curious as to where Jason was going with this conversation. “Well of course the wine is diluted. Who drinks undiluted wine?”

“I used to." Pythagoras gasped in shock. For years he'd been told it was wrong to drink wine undiluted. Only madmen and barbarians would do something so dispicable. Then again, Jason wasn't a native, so to his mind it made sense. "Everyone where I came from used to drink alcohol undiluted, and its alcohol content was much stronger. People drunk whisky and vodka and lager. Gin and tonic was another one. People sometimes mixed alcoholic drinks together, but don’t ever consider doing that because it can be harmful. We could dilute it with ice if we wanted, or mix the drink with a non-alocoholic one, such as coke.”

"Coke?"

"A fizzy drink. If you drank too much you went hyper and it could discolour your teeth, but drink it in moderation and you're okay."

“Ice?”

“Frozen water. We had loads, especially in February when it often snowed. We'd get little snow but loads of ice. Very slippery to walk on, you often fell over it sometimes it really hurt. Sometimes you'd end up giggling from it.”

“It was that you were thinking of? Home?”

Jason corrected Pythagoras. “My former home, and yes. Back there, on this night, we would have celebrated the new year.”

Pythagoras seemed interested, wide blue orbs matching his wide grin, shuffling closer to the slightly older man. “How did you celebrate it?”

“We had a party. A feast. We’d invite friends and we would dance to music and sing sometimes. Some of us were really bad, but it was funny. Then when it came to midnight, we’d gather around the TV…”

“TV?”

“A box that ran on electricity. Electricity was used to power things. The TV would show images that were being filmed live in a different location, showing you what was going on. We saw fireworks and they were really good, as well as people having a fun time. Sometimes a show was put on, people dancing and singing.” Jason then sighed, noticing the clear difference between Atlantis and London. “It’s just weird not seeing them here, you know, first time away from…”

“Anything else that people did?”

“Yeah. People used to set off these fireworks in their gardens at the back of the house, and people would stand outside and watch. Younger, more social people would go on the Internet-“

“Was that powered by the… elec-tri-city? Is that how you say it?”

Jason stood in awe as Pythagoras attempted to speak contemporary English. “Yes! They would wish people happy new year by going on to Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr. Then there’s this tradition where at midnight, the start of the new day and year, people would kiss each other. Usually couples, but sometimes it could be people who weren’t a couple but were in love with each other.”

"Is this like the mistletoe one you told me about? When two people are stood under the mistletoe they're meant to kiss?"

"A bit like it."

“And this could be to anyone?”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Pythagoras took the opportunity then to lean into Jason and firmly plant a kiss on his lips, hoping he was doing this right. Pulling back almost immediately, Pythagoras blushed as his eyes made contact with Jason’s. Jason grinned as his heart swelled with want. “What was that for?”

Pythagoras looked away, almost ashamed of what he’d done. “Oh, erm, well, it’s to say Happy New Year. That's what people where you come from would have done. But I'm not sure if it's midnight or whatever you call it.” Jason beamed from the essence Pythagoras tried to give Jason of what was his home. In turn, Jason took hold of Pythagoras’ one hand, the other on his hip to bring him closer. Pythagoras stumbled forward, Jason catching him as Pythagoras hands landed near Jason’s shoulders, where they began to wander. Jason leant in to whisper words into Pythagoras' ear. "It's dark and the tavern is closing for the night so it's close enough." Jason’s eyes then flickered down to Pythagoras’ lips. “A kiss at midnight, well, in that case then…” Jason cut himself off, locking lips with the mathematician, the kiss tender but filled with passion. Pythagoras’ arms found their way around Jason’s neck, causally grazing his back, a hand occasionally threading its fingers through the dark brown curls as Jason reciprocated his actions, one hand at his hip, fingers daring to slip under, casually rubbing up and down his side, the other hand cupping Pythagoras’ cheek. Breaking away for air, Pythagoras rested his forehead against Jason’s.

“Was there anything else you used to do? Because I’m not sure whether kisses were quite like that?" Pythagoras then lightly giggled, curious as to how passionate the kisses could end up. "Were they?”

“Not always, no, but I don't care. There was one other thing. We’d make New Year’s Resolutions. Like a goal and we’d have to try and complete it or try and keep a promise.”

“Okay, so for example mine could be to keep working on my triangles and find the formula. Also to make sure nothing bad comes to you.” Jason couldn’t help but roll his eyes on the triangles one, Pythagoras giving him a light shove. “Hey, just because you don’t find traingles fascinating-“

“Pyth, if I’d of known when I was studying Math at 15 that in the future I’d get to kiss and be with the genius himself then I would have paid more attention and got an A.”

“Is that good?”

“Very good.”

“Then what did you get?”

“I got a C, which is normal. It’s a pass, It got me into college, and it brought me to you.”

Pythagoras darted in and pecked Jason, whispering against his lips. “So what’s your resolution?”

“To… to fight monsters, to bring home food to make sure we don’t starve, and more importantly, to stand by your side and keep you safe... and to encourage you and support you in finding the formula. To be with you and to love you.”

“So you’re not going home then?”

“I told you, this is my home. My home is with you.” Pythagoras grinned and brought him into another kiss, this one filled with much more passion, a new start to a new year.


End file.
